


【德哈】「Just you」

by TesserLee



Series: BUNNY in the house [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: Reunion after a brief parting is as sweet as a honeymoon (小别胜新婚) .
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: BUNNY in the house [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966459
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】「Just you」

“那个…德拉科！我…”“哈利…我……”  
吃完晚餐坐在沙发上确认着邮件的两人同时开口。  
“我好像要去出差…”“我要出差两周…”  
两个人都沉默了，哈利抱着膝盖轻轻叹了一口气。  
“你多久？”德拉科合上笔记本放到茶几上，把头靠上哈利的肩膀，“我从下周一开始，两周左右。你呢？”  
“我也是下周一开始，至少一周吧…”哈利把手机丢到身边的沙发上，膝盖撑着布面转身跨坐在了德拉科大腿上，扑进了恋人的怀抱，脑袋埋进他的颈窝摇晃着脑袋，“我不要跟德拉科分开…呜呜…”  
德拉科拍拍身上人的背，“别说得好像要分手一样，出个差而已…”他又吻了吻哈利的脖子，手悄悄从他睡衣下摆摸了进去，“再说，我们还有一周才去出差不是吗？”  
“………色狼。”哈利轻轻敲德拉科的肩膀。  
“专吃你这只小兔子。”他手从哈利衣服拿出来，拍了拍恋人的屁股，“起来，哈利。”  
他的小兔子不满意地哼哼：“都不让我抱了，是真的要分手吗？臭德拉科…”哈利撑着沙发靠背直起身子，手搭在德拉科肩膀上撅着嘴看着他，“干嘛！”  
德拉科吻了上去，品尝了一会儿哈利蜜糖般的双唇，分开时伸手用食指刮了一下哈利的鼻尖，再顺势捏着他的下巴，“不然要怎么亲你？傻宝宝哈…”  
话还没说完，哈利就拉下他的手吻上了他的唇。  
“我才不傻！”他说。

说是还有一周，但恋人间的时间仿佛是乘着新干线，来不及反应就过去了。  
出发前夜，两人挤在同一个衣柜前收拾着各自的行李。德拉科时不时凑去哈利那边讨一个吻，从鼻尖到嘴唇，一路流连到脖颈；哈利总是从德拉科手臂下钻过去抱住他的腰，脸颊贴着他的胸膛抬头去看他。没有说很多话，只是两个人的笑声和接吻时发出的一些水声。  
“好宝贝哈利，去给你亲爱的男朋友倒杯水好不好？”德拉科把下巴搁在哈利肩上，又悄悄吻了吻他的耳垂。  
“就这么点路！你不会自己去哦？”哈利转身捏着德拉科的脸嗔怪，又捧着他的脸颊踮踮脚吻了一口他的嘴唇，“下不为例！”然后笑着走出房门去了厨房。  
德拉科趁哈利不在，迅速从一个包裹里掏出了一件衣服塞进了行李箱，等哈利回来的时候，他已经关上了箱子，俨然一副胜利者的姿态。  
“哈利，我收拾完了哦～”德拉科接过哈利递过来的水杯，又斜着眼看了看哈利还有些乱的箱子，“要我帮帮你吗？宝贝。”  
“你故意的吧！都是因为你差遣我去给你倒水！”哈利抢过德拉科手上的杯子，瞪了一眼德拉科再把杯子里的水一饮而尽，还打了个小小的嗝，“你自己去倒！你不配喝我哈利波特倒的水！”说着把空了的玻璃杯怼到了德拉科眼前。  
“好好好，我自己去…”他又拿过水杯，走到房间门口回头对叉着腰看着行李箱的恋人开口：“但是哈利…你能不能快点清完…？”听起来可怜兮兮。  
“干嘛！怎么你还委屈起来了？”哈利甚至不回头，蹲下身子开始把衣服卷起来塞进行李箱。  
“因为…我还想跟你做点什么呢，哈利，我们接下来可是两周…”一件t恤被扔到了脸上。  
“…德！拉！科！”哈利气鼓鼓的，脸也红了起来，“明天几点的飞机你是不知道吗！？”  
“但是…”  
“没有但是！去！喝你的水去！”

德拉科只是老老实实地抱着哈利睡了一晚上。

哈利的航班比德拉科的早三个小时，但德拉科跟他一起从家里出门了，因为德拉科说这样可以再一起多待一会儿，还因为这样他就不用担心哈利有没有好好地到机场了。  
“德拉科…”哈利值完机坐在德拉科的行李箱上，甚至有点泪眼汪汪的趋势。  
“傻宝宝，这有什么好哭的？”德拉科赶紧抱住他，手揉了揉黑色脑袋，“很快就能见到的，哈利。”  
“…你都不会舍不得我吗？德拉科，我们可是整整两周见不到诶…”哈利说着又带上了哭腔，“你喝水都要自己倒…”  
德拉科本来想反驳一下通常也都是自己倒，但好像这些小事也不重要，于是他只是笑，松开哈利看进他的眼睛，“我会好好喝水的，你也要好好吃饭，知道了吗？回来我要给你做身体检查的，要是瘦了…”  
“要是瘦了……”哈利眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“要是瘦了，我就每天都不去上班了，光给你做吃的，看着你吃完我才罢休。”德拉科捏捏哈利的脸蛋。  
“…那不行！德拉科，你以为你在哪儿工作啊？你作为医生不能玩忽职守…”哈利一本正经讲起了道理。  
“做你的家庭医生也不错？调理营养的那种。我认真的，哈利，好好吃饭。”德拉科也一本正经。  
两个人正色对视，沉默了一会儿，还是没忍住一起笑了起来。  
“我知道啦，马尔福医生！”哈利抬手摸摸德拉科的头顶，德拉科轻轻蹭了蹭他的手心。  
“…哈利…”德拉科低头，额头靠在哈利的肩上。  
“嗯？我在这里呢。”他伸手抱住德拉科的腰。  
“…每天都要跟我视频……”金发的医生摇着头用额头蹭着恋人的肩窝，“…我已经开始想你了。”  
一句话又让哈利湿了眼眶，他深呼吸掩住哽咽，“好，我也好想你…”  
“哈利，差不多时间要走了哦…”这么说的德拉科丝毫没有松开手的意思，“一定要注意安全。”  
“…嗯……德拉科…”哈利带着鼻音喊德拉科的名字，“再亲一下好不…唔嗯…！”  
德拉科用行动回答了他，轻轻吮吸着唇瓣，依依不舍和缱绻爱意交缠着，再恋恋不舍地分开。  
“喜欢你，最喜欢你了，哈利…”德拉科抵着哈利的额头，“落地记得告诉我一声。”

两周果然还是很久呢。

工作不会因为爱情就对一对恋人宽容，前几天的他们迫于行程和时差，甚至只能挤出时间在各自睡前打上一通语音电话，说几句情话慰藉思念，道了晚安就为了第二天的安排匆匆睡了——但稍微听到爱人的声音还是能缓解些疲惫。忙到周末，总归能好好休息，也有了宽裕自在些的时间，心有灵犀，他们都迫不及待的把自己的空闲时间和对方分享，于是他俩终于通了分隔两地以来的第一通视频电话。  
“德拉科？看得到吗？”哈利对着对面还没人影的画面挥了挥手。  
“嗯…哈利……虽然你那边大概是中午了，但我这里才…”画面上出现了被屏幕照亮的金色发丝和一只眯着凑近的灰蓝色眼睛，“啊…八点了…”德拉科听起来完全没睡醒。  
哈利微微笑着看屏幕里抗争着睡意努力清醒的男朋友，“我快有十个小时没听到你的声音了哦，德拉科。”他伸手轻轻触上屏幕，摸着屏幕里的他的金发，“继续睡还是我？你要选一个。”  
“…我想选和你一起睡，宝贝…”这么说着的德拉科已经撑着身子坐了起来，他的手也悄悄摸上了屏幕，“我好想抱抱你啊…哈利…”没睡醒的德拉科还带着鼻音，任性的话语传到哈利耳朵里就已经是撒娇了。  
“我也想抱抱你…德拉科…！”哈利有些鼻酸，差点就哭了出来，“你那边好暗，快点开个灯啦…！”他努力掩饰着哭腔，让自己听起来欢快一点——毕竟他可不想接下来的时间被德拉科全都花来哄自己，憋了好几天的话都好想说给恋人听呢。  
“嗯…”其实德拉科看到了哈利红着的眼眶，也听到了哈利声音的颤抖，他明白自家恋人有意藏起这些，那就一定是不想让自己看出来或者是过多为这些费心。于是德拉科手握拳抵在嘴边打了个哈欠，“那我先去洗漱一下，等我一会儿，宝贝。”这时候就给哈利一点收拾情绪的时间吧。  
“快去吧…！”哈利看着画面一阵晃动后停在了天花板，德拉科的手晃过视野，一阵脚步声后屏幕里的房间就亮了起来，他听到水声和熟悉的洗漱节奏，笑着吸了吸鼻子，悄悄说了一句“我好想你，德拉科。”  
在盥洗室，德拉科抬头看着镜子里的自己，又回头看看床的方向，想起刚刚哈利泫然若泣的脸…他捧水洗了一把脸，水滴顺着轮廓滴落，“真的好想你，哈利…”他低着头说。

“宝贝。”德拉科拿起手机，把几个枕头堆叠在床头，坐回了床上，把手机举到眼前，“让我好好看看，瘦了没？”他轻轻笑着。  
“当然没有！”哈利拿远手机，一只手捏捏自己的脸，又把镜头向下，伸手拍拍自己的肚子，“看到了吗马尔福医生？我很听话的！”  
“真是我的乖宝宝哈利。”德拉科伸手，隔着屏幕戳了戳人的脸颊，突然像是想起什么似的，拿起手边的平板电脑操作着，“等我把视频转到平板上哦。”他抬眼看了一下手机上的画面，正对进哈利凑近的绿色眼睛，即使被画质模糊，也是那么清澈透亮的大圆眼睛，“换个大点的屏幕看你，我的小兔子。”  
“你怎么不干脆把我投屏到电视机上？德拉科笨蛋…”哈利说完就听到了断线的声音，几秒后德拉科的脸又出现在了屏幕上，“欢迎回来？”  
“我回来了。”德拉科抿了一下嘴唇，“可惜没有一个回家吻，有点遗憾哦？”他又笑了——看见哈利就止不住地嘴角上扬，“投屏到电视机上不方便啊，我的哈利，我都不能随时拉近距离，亲吻一下屏幕了。”  
哈利摘下眼镜笑出了声，“亲屏幕？德拉科你可真是想得出来…”  
两个人一起大笑，再一起沉默了一会儿，只是安静地看着对方。  
“我好想你，从第一天就开始想了…”德拉科说，“结束工作我要回去抱着你睡三天三夜才能恢复——虽然大概是不会有这么一个假期给我实现…”  
“我怎么记得某位医生是在机场还抱着我的时候就开始想了？”哈利故意挖苦德拉科，“你去抱我的兔头抱枕吧，我借给你，反正在你眼里都是兔子，没差的！”他摸了摸发烫的耳尖。  
“什么叫‘你的兔头抱枕’哦，你整个人都是我的，所以你的就是我的。”德拉科突然强势，他看着屏幕里佯装生气盯着他的哈利，又变成了一副委屈的表情，“…好宝宝，我不要抱枕，我要哈利…我要哈利波特！…真的不可以吗？”  
“好了好了，回家再说啦！”哈利嘟嘟嘴，“说得好像平时你就不是抱着我睡的一样…”嘀嘀咕咕。  
德拉科举着平板，小臂落在自己的大腿上，“这个角度就像你平时在沙发上躺在我腿上的时候一样呢…”德拉科伸手摸摸屏幕上的哈利的头发。  
“嗯…我倒是后天结束工作后就可以回家了…”哈利像是知道德拉科在摸自己的头一样，轻轻地摇晃了两下脑袋，仿佛是在蹭德拉科的手心，“但是你都不在家…你什么时候回来啦？”  
“快的话也是下周六吧，周五还有个会议…我好像说不出很快就能见面了这句话，见不到你的日子太难熬了…”德拉科轻轻叹了口气。  
哈利突然眯着眼睛看屏幕，甚至凑近了看，像是在确认什么，“…德拉科。”他开了口，“你这是什么衣服？我怎么…好像没见过？新买的？”  
德拉科低头看了看自己的衣服，画面开始静止。  
“德拉科？嗯…是网络不好吗？”哈利戳了戳屏幕，“德拉科——！”  
“我在，我在，宝贝。”德拉科还是低着头，“这件衣服…就只是件普通衣服啦…哈利，这几天睡得还好吗？”他故作镇定地岔开话题。  
哈利知道德拉科准是搞了什么不想让自己知道的小把戏，那他自然不会放过他，“我睡得挺好的！你别担心！”他又摸出眼镜戴上，“你衣服上我看有按扣？前面是块额外的布料吧？那下面藏着什么？”哈利突然压低声音，“难道是…不能让我看到的什么？你的特殊爱好？”  
“…真的没什么…”德拉科叹了口气，表情看起来在做着些心理斗争，他悄悄抬眼看屏幕，哈利正盯着他，他又叹了口气，“我认输，我认输！…”说着伸手扯开胸前右上角的一颗按扣，犹豫了一下还是拉开了整块布料。  
随着表面的另一层布料揭开，露出的是一个q版哈利的毛绒图案——可可爱爱地嘟着嘴，额角有闪电型的胎记，手抬高着，看起来好像是在努力地抓住胸前的布料——它占据了德拉科胸前很大一片位置。  
“Just you.”德拉科一边把按扣扣回去，一边悄悄看哈利的表情，“就只是…你啦。”最初被扯开的那颗扣子迟迟扣不上，他索性放弃了，布料斜斜地搭下，露出一只绿眼睛的q版哈利像是躲在衣服里捉迷藏。  
德拉科祈祷着视频通话可以模糊掉自己的脸红。  
“…德拉科。”哈利认真地开口，“你脸红了。”  
好吧。  
“…我以为你会更注重于看我的衣服。”德拉科觉得自己此情此景的确有些窘迫——自己的小心思被哈利一览无余。  
哈利终是绷不住表情笑了出来，“衣服哪里有你好看，亲爱的，你总能让我惊喜！这是从哪里来的？”  
“别笑了哈利宝贝，怎么总是逃不过你的眼睛…”德拉科暗暗骂自己睡迷糊了，完全忘记了自己本来是打算着在和哈利打视频前换下这件衣服的，“来出差之前找到了一个可以定制的网站，没多想就定了…”他摇摇头，“你们本不该这时候见面的。”  
“那不也是迟早要见的嘛～晚见不如早见。”哈利安抚着私心暴露略显窘迫的恋人，但想着他做这种可爱的事还是忍不住轻轻笑出声，“你也太可爱了…为什么穿着它睡觉呀？它看起来可不是睡衣材质…”  
“……”德拉科低着头，像做错事的孩子一样，抬起视线透过刘海确认哈利表情，“……着你睡觉…”他往下撇了撇嘴角。  
哈利明显没听清，“大点声啦！德拉科！”他看到德拉科被自己的声音惊到抬了头，“我…我听不清楚…”于是又缓和了语气。  
“…我的羞耻心都被你击碎了，宝贝…”德拉科慢慢看向镜头，似乎终于放弃了无谓的挣扎，深呼吸之后开口说：“就是当作…就是想贴着你睡觉…”他选择缴械投降。  
这下轮到哈利沉默了，他把自己摔进了被子，脸也埋了进去。  
“哈利？哈利？”半晌也没听到回音的德拉科叫了好几句，“是身体不舒服吗？没事吗？”  
“德拉科………”闷在被子里的声音传了过来，颤抖的尾音替主人做着注释。  
“怎么哭了？哈利宝宝？”德拉科有点慌了神，“哈利…我…”  
“德拉科…你太狡猾了！我都只能嗅着睡衣上的一点点味道想你…呜呜……！”哈利猛地吸了一下鼻子，他支起手，德拉科看到屏幕里的哈利胡乱抹了一把脸上的眼泪看向了镜头，“…我好想你啊……”他鼻尖也红红的，绿眼睛被泪水洇得更水灵，飞红着眼眶的样子像极一只小兔子。  
德拉科真是想立刻抱住他，给他好多的亲吻——如果能在他身边的话。隔着屏幕真是太无力了，他由衷的这么想。  
“哈利，我工作结束了就立刻回家陪你，我发誓我…”  
“安全最重要！不准不管不顾！…呜！”哈利眼泪又往下流了，“但是…快点回来……”他又把头埋进了被子里，懊恼自己的不争气。  
“宝贝，哈利，别哭了，我也好想你…好想好想。”德拉科承认他也有点鼻酸，“让我再看看你啦。”他尽量让语气轻快一点。  
哈利还是藏着自己的脸，“……不要，我现在的样子肯定好蠢…”  
见哈利没有抬头的意思，德拉科总得想点办法，短暂斟酌后他选择了可选方案中最有效率的那个，他说：“…那我挂了哦？”  
“不要！”很见效，哈利立刻抬起了头，视线聚焦到德拉科的笑脸时就明白了一切，“你故意的…！”他现在是只炸毛的兔子了。  
“我的宝贝终于看我了。”德拉科暗自觉得生气的哈利也是那么可爱，“宝贝怎么生气了？”始作俑者的明知故问。  
“我在嫉妒。”哈利趴在床上，侧着脸枕在手背。  
德拉科皱了皱眉头，哈利的回答似乎跟他心里的答案有些出入，“嫉妒？”他的宝贝不看他，事实上他也在嫉妒——嫉妒被他目光所及的一切。  
“我在嫉妒哈利1号…”哈利嘴唇贴着手背说，“……就你胸口那个，我讨厌他！抢走我男朋友了…”  
德拉科被意料外的回答搞得一时之间没说出话，等消化了一点这个过量的可爱就笑出了声，“我怎么会有你这么可爱的宝贝啊？哈利，我真的还能变得更喜欢你吗？我对你的喜欢早就远远超出衡量范围了，满得溢出来，心里都装不下了…”他笑得一脸甜蜜，“我喜欢你，真的好喜欢你，这句话真是怎么说都说不够…”看着屏幕里的哈利，德拉科确信了画质果然模糊不掉脸红，“我好喜欢你。”  
“…知道了…！你说这些话都不会害羞的吗？搞得我还要替你多脸红一份…”哈利嘟了嘟嘴，“不过我也好喜欢你就是了，大笨蛋…你最笨了！”

哈利结束出差回到家，看着空空荡荡的房间，轻轻叹了口气，“晚些时候给他打个电话吧…兔子太寂寞可能真的会死掉的。”他笑着。  
收拾洗漱完，哈利突然想起了什么，他打开电脑，闭着眼睛摸着心脏的位置说：“抱歉，德拉科，我不是故意要看你搜了些什么的哦！”他犹豫了一下，点开了访问记录，在一堆医学相关的网页浏览记录中努力找到了德拉科说过的那个定制网站。

德拉科要参与的会议终于都结束了，他搭着最早的一班飞机回到英国，在保证安全的情况下以最快的速度到了家——还没到午餐时间。他转动钥匙打开门。  
“欢迎回家！”哈利的声音先传来，然后就看到他穿着睡衣急步跑向自己，“欢迎回家…！”这句沾染上了一点哭腔。  
“我回来了。哈利，我好想你…”话音未落，两个人就吻在了一起，是回家吻，也是饱含着思念的吻——千言万语也不如一个亲昵又依恋的接触来得直接。  
难舍难分，哈利也是勉强自己才拉开一点距离，“你先去洗澡吧，我去给你做点吃的！”  
“傻宝宝，还是瘦了一点…”德拉科手臂又加了一点力气，把哈利圈进怀里抱着他不肯撒手，侧着头亲吻哈利的耳朵，又把脸埋进他的颈窝，“再抱一会儿好不好…？”  
哈利怎么会拒绝呢？他只是悄悄把抱住他后背的手收紧，“欢迎回来，亲爱的。”

德拉科从浴室出来的时候，家里已经飘散着食物的香气了，他一边擦着头发一边走向哈利，哈利换了身衣服正坐在沙发上玩着手机，他走到哈利身边坐下，伸出左手摊开手心，手背放在哈利的大腿上，“有荣幸和你共进午餐吗，亲爱的。”他说。  
“我很乐意。”哈利放下手机，右手叠上德拉科的掌心，和他十指相扣，他侧过身子面向德拉科，“但也许你可以先给我一个吻。”  
德拉科另一只手捧上哈利的脸颊，吻落在他的额头鼻尖，再轻轻吻上唇瓣，短暂分开，又再度相接。他分神注意到哈利肩膀上有个什么装饰，揽上自己的脖颈的手让德拉科决定先不去思考那是什么，只是不动声色地加深这个吻，继续沉醉于和恋人的亲密时光。  
“唔嗯…德拉科…打住！”哈利伸手，指尖摸在德拉科的唇上，“后续留到午餐后吧，我可不希望我做的菜就这么放凉了。”他又在德拉科唇角补了一个亲吻。  
“听你的。”德拉科亲了亲哈利的脸颊，他站起身，朝着哈利伸出手，这才终于看清他肩膀上是一个金色头发的毛绒娃娃，他挑挑眉，饶有兴趣地开口：“…哈利，你这是什么衣服？”  
哈利抬起头，盛着满眼的笑意看着德拉科：  
“Just you.”

Fin.


End file.
